


Hindsight

by Kaycee_Columbell



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaycee_Columbell/pseuds/Kaycee_Columbell
Summary: "Why had he been so nervous?"In which Roy reflects on his relationship and oozes sap like a maple tree.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A pure fluffy oneshot that has helped me get back into writing! I totally jumped on the "it's early morning and I'm in love" boat. It's one of my favorite tropes so I figured why not? Anyway, it's been awhile since I've written anything, but I'm hoping to post some other stuff soon! Thanks for stopping by!

Why had he been so nervous?

It wasn’t like he hadn’t asked somebody out before. Sure it probably wasn’t as often as most people thought, but hell, even the fake dates with Madam Christmas’ girls had to count as something. To the general populace he was the most suave man in town. So why on earth had he been so damn _nervous_?

Maybe because it was Ed.

Ed, who has a tendency to throw everything you think you know out the window then proceed to explain in detail why it was incorrect. Ed, who has a sharp tongue and even sharper wit. Ed, who has been through enough hell of his own to understand the days when progress sounds like an impossibility. Edward Elric, who is the best goddamn thing to ever happen him.

Maybe that was the difference. 

Looking back, there was really no reason for Ed to have said ‘no’. Havoc had been teasing the both of them about dancing around each other for months. Breda kept oh-so-subtly listing the reasons why they should become ‘very close friends’. Even Hawkeye would level him intense blank stares each time he found himself a bit too invested in conversation with Ed, especially those in which he would put off his work to engage in.

It was all very obvious.

Yet Roy just kept putting it off. It was easy to use the excuse of simply being far too busy for any kind of romantic relationship. After years of work, the Ishvalan Treaties were in their final stages and Ishval itself was looking more like a true region than it had since the war. Führer Grumman was about to retire and General Mustang was leading the polls in the newly established democratic system. All in all, it had been an extremely busy time for Roy and his loyal crew.

There was just one thing missing.

Roy had known exactly what it was he needed to do, but had absolutely no inkling of how to do it. Funny, how the most tactful man in Amestris could become a nervous wreck when faced with a dinner suggestion for who had to be the most tactless man on the planet. It took him two weeks to figure out how and where he should ask Ed. He even asked Riza for assistance beforehand, only to receive the blunt reminder that it was ‘a simple proposal for dinner. Not marriage’. He loved his team, but sometimes they could be extraordinarily unhelpful.

Yet somehow he managed it.

One flirtation that fell fantastically flat and an honest proposition to eat together later and the rest was history. Or at least he wished it could be put into history. The Amestris: A Chronicle to be exact. As the Führer, he should really have the power to do that. Maybe democracy wasn’t the best idea after all. Officially, it has only been around for nine years, so it shouldn’t be too difficult to tweak things back a bit to-

“What are you thinking about now?”

The sudden, albeit soft, voice left Roy reeling for a moment, his eyes attempting to refocus after being lost in thought for so long. The dim morning light just a tad too dark to really help him concentrate on the figure lying next to him. To right this horrible tragedy, he let his body reach out, rolling over along the way in order to flop gracelessly face-down onto Ed’s chest. Which, granted, didn’t really help with the seeing thing, but certainly made him feel much better.

“You, love. I’m thinking about you.”

“Holy shit, it is way too early for you to begin barfing poetry. Just write it down later and give it to me. I’ll burn it. You can watch. It’ll be fun.”

Once, in the beginning, the wife of some other general had overheard Ed saying something along those same lines. They had been forced to listen to a ten-minute long stint about ‘true love’ and how to properly respect your partner. Now, even eight years later, Roy can’t help but simply chuckle and wrap his arms tighter around Ed’s waist.

“If you truly must know, I was deciding on the most appropriate way to overturn our new government in order to establish a foundation of doting upon what I myself believe to be of the utmost importance.”

Roy could practically hear the gears turning in Ed’s head, grinding together in their attempt to fully awaken.

“What?”

Apparently they haven’t yet been oiled this morning.

“I’m just looking back on a few things that have been very important to me. The morning, after all, is the time to reflect on the old before beginning the new.”

“Since when?”

“Since now. Now go back to sleep. We have about forty-five minutes until either of us has to get up.”

Ed truly made the most comfortable mattress. No other mattress had the ability to be as warm as he was. No other mattress held the consistently soothing beat of his heart, slowly lulling Roy back into his thoughts. Of course, no other mattress would talk back to him either.

“Well, congratulations Führer Sir Snuggly. I’m now wide awake. Really, your incoherent babbling couldn’t wait until after eggs or something?”

“Edward, dear, we never have the time to make eggs.”

“Yet here we are, a full forty-five freaking minutes before we have to be awake. You know what we could do in forty-five freaking minutes?”

“…make eggs?”  
“Make fucking eggs. C’mon, up.”

Getting pushed off Ed’s warm chest, then pulled out of his own comfy bed was only possible when it came to the promise of eggs. Roy really hoped Ed would make them. Ed was an amazing chef. He had taught himself to cook long before Al was even able to eat, just so that he was ready to cook his brother anything he could possibly want. He—

“Oy, don’t you start spacing out on me again. You woke me the fuck up so now I’m gonna make sure you also stay fucking awake. Go start some toast or something. I’m gonna piss then’ll be down to cook your stupid eggs.”

Ah, so Ed is planning to cook the eggs. _Eggcellent_. Really, Roy would have married him for his culinary abilities alone, never mind all the other outstanding attributes he can lay claim to. He really is a wonder to behold and Roy is so  damn lucky that Ed has chosen to be with him as well.

Maybe being nervous wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
